Colobose
by Fdz1492
Summary: Dunia itu sempit ya? Disaat Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja yang sudah membuat perasaannya kacau hingga mengakibatkan dirinya mulai tidak waras ㅡpada nyatanya Baekhyun memang tidak waras, dia justru dengan seenak pantat Donald Duck menampakkan batang hidung dihadapannya./ "Mwo? Anak! Kau sudah punya anak?" [ChanBaek/BaekYeol] Slight KaiSoo With Sehun. YAOI . DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Colobose**

**By : Fdz**

**Cast : ChanBaek slight KaiSoo with Sehun**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Friendship, Family, Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Selain cerita semua bukan milik saya, kecuali ChanBaek yang saling memiliki ****ㅡ****harus!**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, Lebay, Alay, Gaje, Mainstream, Humor gagal, Tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, etc.**

**.**

**Dont Like? Dont Read!**

**No Bash/Flame!**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

.

.

.

.

Kalau bukan karena desakan dan paksaan dari kutu gajah sejenis Kyungsoo, mana mau Baekhyun repot-repot datang ke acara reunian seperti ini. Baekhyun itu benci keramaian walau dia sendiri termasuk tipe yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara jika tidak disumpal sandal atau ehm pisang.

Dengan sangat terpaksa dan dongkol yang berubun Baekhyun datang ke acara reunian sekolah yang diadakan di salah satu hotel mewah di Seoul. Ingin kabur juga Kyungsoo selalu mengawasinya, jangan lupa Kyungsoo itu mempunyai kelebihan dengan penglihatannya.

Mungkin semut kencing saja dia tahu, betapa sakti dan ajaibnya sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Baekhyun semakin kesal saat sampai di tempat tujuan bukannya mendapat hiburan atau setidaknya berkenalan dengan beberapa namja ㅡteman sekolahnya dulu yang sekarang sudah dewasa dan terlihat gagah juga tampan justru dia harus jadi obat nyamuk bakar antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin ㅡsuaminya. Mereka memang butuh sebuah bogeman manis jika masih ingin dianggap sebagai sahabat, dasar pasangan tega!

Saking kesalnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil makanan yang tersaji di meja panjang paling ujung kiri ruangan. Makan juga salah satu kesukaan Baekhyun, apalagi ini gratis. Kapan lagi?

"Hai, kau Baekhyun kan?"

Baekhyun hampir saja melempar orang yang mengagetkannya itu dengan sepiring blackforest andai saja dia tak melihat dulu siapa pelakunya.

"Tampan.", gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Kemudian dia menggeleng ㅡmenyadari bahwa bukan saatnya mengagumi seseorang disaat seperti ini, Baekhyun menatap namja itu lamat-lamat. Sepertinya Baekhyun kenal, tapi dia lupa karena ingatannya yang ㅡsangat buruk. Kasihan sekali.

"Nugu?" Tanyanya masih dengan tangan yang sibuk menyendok blackforest ke mulutnya. Baekhyun memang memiliki masalah dengan _manner_, dan dia tidak peduli.

Namja itu tersenyum simpul, sialan kenapa dia tampan sekali sih. Baekhyun merutuki hatinya yang tak bisa berhenti memuji namja dihadapannya ini.

"Kau lupa denganku?" Tanya namja itu masih dengan senyum yang membuat Baekhyun harus menelan blackforestnya cepat-cepat.

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus mengingatmu? Penting?!"

Baekhyun tidak berubah, sejak masih sekolah dasar sampai sekarang dia menjadi manager di perusahaan ayahnya pun sikapnya tetap sama, tidak sopan dan _cablak_.

"Baiklah. Mungkin memang itu tidak penting. Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, namja dihadapannya ini kenapa bisa bersikap setenang ini padahal jelas-jelas sikapnya tidak bisa dikatakan ramah.

"Ehm. Baik, tentu saja." Jawabnya angkuh.

"Kau memang selalu terlihat baik, Baek." Ucap namja itu pelan.

Baekhyun jadi tidak enak sendiri, akhirnya dia meletakkan piring yang sudah kosong dan meneguk jus melon hingga sisa setengah gelas kemudian menatap namja itu lagi.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku, kau siapa dan maaf aku memang pelupa." Ucapnya cepat kemudian ia meneguk kembali sisa jus melonnya.

Namja itu terkekeh kecil membuat Baekhyun mengernyit ditengah acaranya meminum jus.

"Gwaenchana karena aku sudah mengenalmu dengan baik, Baek. Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol jika kau ingin tahu."

**BYUUUR**

Baekhyun memang tidak sopan dan suka seenaknya, tapi sungguhan kali ini dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Menyemburkan minumannya dan mengenai jas mahal namㅡChanyeol.

Oh astaga! Mata Baekhyun bahkan melotot pada titik maksimal, dia hanya shock!

"Chanyeol?" Tanyanya dengan mulut mengangga tidak elit.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengelap jasnya yang terkena semburan jus dengan tisu.

"Demi apa!?" Baekhyun memekik membuat beberapa orang menatapnya random.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menutup mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka kemudian terkikik geli membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah, dia malu man!

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol santai.

"Kau sungguhan Chanyeol?" Tuding Baekhyun dengan tangan menunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Hm. Ada yang salah?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Dia tidak amnesia, tapi kenapa Chanyeol yang dihadapannya ini berbeda dengan Chanyeol dulu.

Apa mungkin dia melakukan operasi plastik? Ah tidak mungkin, tapi entahlah.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menggibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol kemudian menatap namja itu dari bawah hingga ke atas dan berhenti di bibir kissable yang terlihat sexy ㅡBaekhyun memang mesum, jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Haduh, entahlah. Seingatku Chanyeol itu kan jelek, memakai kacamata tebal, rambutnya sangat klimis tidak modern dan sangat idiot jika tersenyum. Apa kau operasi plastik?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian mendengus geli."Wow kau mengingatku dengan sangat baik ya? Apa aku seburuk itu di matamu, Baek?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu nyengir kuda."Hehe tidak juga sih, tapi kau memang berbeda dari yang dulu makanya aku tidak mengingatmu. Maaf ya. Dan untuk jasmu aku akan menggantinya." Jawabnya tidak enak.

"Tidak masalah." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Kau dengan siapa kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Siapa lagi sih kalau bukan dengan pasangan labu hitam itu huh." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Kalian sahabat sejati yah."

"Sejati? Sejatinya aku terpaksa tauk!" Baekhyun mencibir membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau memang unik, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis."Tentu saja." Jawabnya sombong, dasar!

"Kau sendiri?"

"Eoh?"

"Maksudku kau dengan siapa kemari? Begitu saja tidak paham." Baekhyun bersunggut membuat Chanyeol tergelak.

"Kau memang selalu frontal tapi aku suka." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum membuat Baekhyun urung ingin menistakannya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa bohong." Ucapnya.

"Hm. Arra."

Tak lama mereka hanya terdiam, sebenarnya Baekhyun sebal juga karena mendadak sepi tapi sepertinya namja didepannya ini tidak mengerti juga.

"Baek! Kemana saja kau, aku menㅡAstaga! Chanyeol!?"

Baekhyun langsung memutar bola matanya malas, Kyungsoo memang lebay dan itu memalukan!

"Oh, hai Kyung!" Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum andalannya.

"_Oh My_! Kenapa kau tampan sekali sekarang? Gila! Kalau tahu begini dulu aku pacaran denganmu saja ya."

"Ehm. Ehm."

Baekhyun terkikik melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung memberengut karena deheman tidak suka dari Jongin. Rasakan! Makanya jangan kecentilan, sudah punya suami juga.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya saat Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan membunuh untuknya.

"Hai Jongin, apa kabar?" Sapa Chanyeol pada Jongin yang kini memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo posesif.

"Hai juga. Kau kemana saja? Hilang ditelan bumi." Jawab Jongin datar.

"Aku melanjutkan study ke New York dan baru kembali 2 tahun yang lalu. Kau sendiri? Selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk."Gomawo, aku melanjutkan bisnis appa saja." Ujarnya.

"Ah Chanyeol. Kau bersama siapa kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Baekhyun berdecak, bahkan itu adalah pertanyaannya tadi yang tidak dijawab oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku bersamaㅡ"

"Appa!"

Keempat orang itu menoleh pada sumber suara dan mereka melihat seorang anak kecil berusia kira-kira 7 tahun berlari kearah mereka. Chanyeol refleks berjongkok kemudian menggendong anak itu membuat ketiga namja yang ada disana saling pandang.

"D-dia?" Kyungsoo menunjuk namja kecil yang ada di gendongan Chanyeol ragu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengusap pipi gembul anak itu."Namanya Sehun, dia anakku." Ucap Chanyeol menjawab rasa penasaran ketiga namja itu.

"Mwo? Anak?! Kau sudah punya anak!?" Pekik Baekhyun heboh.

Chanyeol nyengir."Iya."

Baekhyun langsung lemas, ini kenyataan yang apa-apaan. Kenapa juga dia harus shock? Baekhyun kan tidak mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik, dan _HELL TO THE OOOO_ kenapa jantungnya berdetak heboh juga dadanya sesak ya, tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun menyukai namja yang bahkan tidak dia ingat? Konyol!

:

::

:::

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol di acara reunian sekolahnya beberapa waktu lalu. Baekhyun menjadi sedikit lebih pendiam ㅡwalau dia masih suka heboh di pagi hari karena kesiangan.

Ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap dalam dirinya, seperti tidak terima, tidak ikhlas dan sejenisnya. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dan karena apa.

Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki anak membuatnya sedikit ngilu di ulu hatinya. Walaupun dia tidak begitu mengenal dan mengingat namja itu tapi tetap saja ada rasa aneh yang tak bisa dia jelaskan.

"Mungkin aku hanya shock." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghadiri undangan pembukaan galeri seni yang tidak jauh dari kantornya untuk membuang suntuk.

Sejak seminggu ini Kyungsoo susah sekali diajak jalan karena tengah mengandung, seperti biasa suaminya yang over protektif itu melarang keras istrinya lelah dan apalah itu Baekhyun malas untuk tahu. Hah, dia tidak menyangka jika namja juga bisa hamil. Dunia memang penuh kejutan!

Baekhyun mengamati beberapa lukisan yang terlihat hidup dan memiliki nilai seni tinggi. Kadang dia iri dengan para seniman yang bisa menuangkan segala keluh kesahnya dalam bentuk lukisan atau tulisan, tidak seperti dirinya yang akan mengomel sepanjang waktu hingga suaranya habis dan jatuh tidur karena kelelahan.

Saat sedang asik mengamati sebuah lukisan dengan tema _'Broken Heart'_ ㅡBaekhyun mengumpat dalam hati karena lukisan itu seolah mengejek dirinya, tapi dia kan tidak patah hati? Mungkin Baekhyun lelah, entahlah.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, sontak Baekhyun yang sedang asik dengan dunianya mengumpat ㅡwalau tidak keras, membuat si pelaku terkikik geli. Baekhyun langsung merotasikan matanya saat tahu siapa pelaku yang sudah mengganggu acara asiknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan membuat Baekhyun harus mati-matian menjaga jantungnya agar tidak loncat. Dunia itu sempit ya? Disaat Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja yang sudah membuat perasaannya kacau hingga mengakibatkan dirinya mulai tidak waras ㅡpada nyatanya Baekhyun memang tidak waras, dia justru dengan seenak _pantat Donald Duck_ menampakkan batang hidung dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Baekhyun _to the point_.

"Menghadiri undangan teman. Kau sendiri?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum yang membuat Baekhyun memaki jantungnya yang terus saja menendang-nendang.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku disini untuk apa? Makan? Yang benar!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Kebetulan aku memang lapar. Ayo makan siang bersama, ini sudah jam makan siang kan?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku traktir." Lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa, seperti familiar dengan senyum idiot itu. Tapi salahkan saja otaknya yang lambat loading juga ingatannya yang buruk, dia benar-benar tidak ingat. Huft

Baekhyun yang memang sudah lapar akhirnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun makan di kafe dekat galeri seni yang ternyata merupakan kafe milik Jongdae ㅡsepupu Jongin yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Sejak pertama masuk saja si pecinta bebek itu dengan seenak bokong monyet HyunA menggodanya dan Chanyeol.

Kalau tidak ingat dia adalah sepupu sahabatnya juga ini tempat umum ㅡlebih karena dia harus menjaga image didepan Chanyeol, sejak kapan?- Mungkin saja namja bermulut lebar itu sudah Baekhyun lempari dengan sepatunya.

Dari jaman sekolah kerjaannya memang selalu saja ngerumpi bersama Kyungsoo yang memang biangnya gosip. Tapi itu tak membuat Baekhyun bisa dan harus memaklumi, tidak sudi!

Baekhyun menyeruput milkshakenya ㅡyang menimbulkan suara tidak elit dan Baekhyun tidak peduli, kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang asik memotong steak didepannya lamat-lamat.

Chanyeol memang tampan, kenapa Baekhyun baru sadar sih. Telat! Tapi seinggatnya Chanyeol dulu memang jelek dan sangat jauh dari kata modis, Baekhyun memang pemilih dalam segala hal termasuk memilih teman.

Padahal teman bahkan sahabatnya jauh dari kata layak disebut sahabat saking seringnya mereka membuat Baekhyun naik pitam dengan segala kelakuan abnormal mereka. Tapi sekali lagi, layak di mata Baekhyun itu beda dengan pengertian orang lain.

"Benar kau sudah punya anak?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sangat penasaran, belum bisa terima tepatnya.

"Hm."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuatnya berdecak, namja itu cuek atau malas menjawab pertanyaannya sih. Baekhyun itu mudah tersinggung, asal tahu saja!

"Kapan kau menikah?" Tanyanya lagi.

"7 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

7 tahun yang lalu? Baekhyun memutar otaknya cepat, Ha? Kemudian dia melongo dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memicing."_Married by accident_, eh?" Ucapnya sarkatis.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Ck. Ternyata kau liar juga ya , Yeol!" Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menyebut nama namja itu.

Chanyeol tertawa dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, apa ada yang lucu?

"Pft kau itu lucu sekali sih, Baek." Ucapnya dengan menahan tawa.

Baekhyun sebal, enak saja dia ditertawai seperti itu, penghinaan!

"Ada yang lucu?" Sungut Baekhyun.

"Maaf pft."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang dengan istrimu waktu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya lebih cocok disebut menginterogasi.

Chanyeol menyeruput cappucinonya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya datar."Apa itu penting?" Tanyanya santai.

_'Tentu saja penting!'_

"Tidak sih. Terserah lah." Jawab Baekhyun yang bertolak belakang dengan isi hatinya.

"Hm."

_'Dasar tidak peka! Harusnya kau jelaskan padaku bodoh! Kau tidak tahu ya otakku bergeser karenamu, menyebalkan! Aaarrghh!'_ Maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kita sudah bercerai."

"OohㅡAPAH! CERAI!?" Baekhyun langsung membekap mulutnya dan matanya melirik ke segala arah, ternyata memang banyak yang menatapnya aneh.

"Ehm. M-maaf. Aku hanya terkejut." Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa kalian bercerai?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai tertarik, dan entah kenapa hatinya terasa lega. Dia tidak sedang bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain kan? Memangnya Chanyeol terlihat menderita ya? Dia bahkan sangat sehat!

"Kau ingin tahu atau hanya bertanya?"

"Ha?" Baekhyun cengo setengah hidup, maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol itu apa? Kenapa rumit sekali.

"Maksudmu apa sih? Memangnya apa bedanya?" Kesal Baekhyun, dia tidak suka hal yang rumit karena itu membuatnya harus berpikir dan Baekhyun benci berpikir itu kenapa dia sangat spontan.

"Hanya menjawab."

Sialan! Baekhyun ingin sekali mencakar wajah tampan Chanyeol saat ini juga. Beraninya dia mempermainkan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal galak dan tampan ㅡehm manis ini.

"Kau pikir aku mau mengikuti ucapanmu hanya demi sebuah jawaban yang tidak penting? Maaf saja tidak perlu! Anggap saja aku tidak pernah menanyakan pertanyaan konyol tadi. Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya, permisi!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kafe. Egonya yang tinggi dan rasa kesal karena dipermalukan membuatnya harus melakukan itu.

Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan penilaian Chanyeol terhadap dirinya. Sebelum mengenal namja itu juga Baekhyun tidak pernah seemosi ini. Mungkin mereka tidak seharusnya bertemu, dia juga merutuki dirinya yang selalu ingin tahu.

Tapi dia memang ingin tahu, tapi sikap Chanyeol yang terlalu berkelit entah kenapa membuatnya muak.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun itu benci hal yang rumit. Lebih baik dia pergi dan keluar dari hal yang hanya akan membuatnya meledak. Mencegah lebih baik daripada terjadi, bukan?

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, sepertinya dia salah mengajak orang untuk bercanda.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Ada yang mau baca kelanjutannya? Reviewnya yah.. Thankseu ^^ **

**Seeyaaa~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Colobuse**

**By : Fdz**

**Cast : ChanBaek slight KaiSoo with Sehun**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Friendship, Family, Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Selain cerita semua bukan milik saya, kecuali ChanBaek yang saling memiliki ****ㅡ****harus!**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, Lebay, Alay, Gaje, Mainstream, Humor gagal, Tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, etc.**

**.**

**Dont Like? Dont Read!**

**No Bash/Flame!**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membanting dirinya diatas ranjang empuk miliknya. Sepulangnya dari kafe Jongdae tadi ia langsung memutuskan untuk pulang, peduli apa dengan meeting yang diadakan setelah jam makan siang.

Omelan appanya sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari untuknya, anggap saja vitamin.

Baekhyun mengulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi yang enak tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya dia pun duduk dengan napas terengah-engah, Baekhyun sangat kesal.

Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tadi begitu marah hanya karena ucapan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya biasa saja, memang dasarnya Baekhyun sensitif diajak bercanda saja tidak paham. Kalau sudah begini dia hanya bisa menyesal dan ingin sekali menjambak rambut Jongin, huh.

Seinggatnya dulu waktu masih sekolah, Chanyeol itu namja kutu buku yang sangat idiot karena selalu menceritakan hal-hal konyol saat di kelas. Baekhyun memang tidak mengenalnya dan malas rasanya berteman dengan orang aneh ㅡmenurutnya, tapi dia selalu memperhatikan namja aneh itu untuk menghibur diri.

Setidaknya kekonyolan Chanyeol sedikit bisa membuat dirinya terhibur dari segala macam masalah keluarganya kala itu. Itu kenapa dia begitu shock saat melihat penampilan luar biasa Chanyeol malam itu, Daebak! Si jelek dan idiot itu berubah menjadi pangeran tampan yang sialnya membuat Baekhyun terpesona.

_Geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo_

_Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo shipeo_

_Nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo shipeun _

_Haengune yeoshin~_

_Sowoneul malhaebwa!_

Dan suara dering ponselnya membuat Baekhyun terlonjak bahkan mengumpat tidak jelas. Siapa sih orang yang menelpon, dasar tidak tahu keadaan.

Baekhyun mengernyit, ID pemanggilanya tidak ada. Sebenarnya Baekhyun paling malas menerima panggilan dari nomor baru tapi entah kenapa saat ini dia merasa tak ada salahnya menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobeseyo?" Jawabnya.

_"Baek."_

**DEG**

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, inikan suaraㅡ

_"Ini aku, Chanyeol."_

"Hm. Ada apa?" Tanyanya ketus, padahal dalam hati dia menjerit bahagia.

_"Soal tadi, maaf ya. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bercanda, sungguh."_ Ucap Chanyeol terdengar tulus.

Baekhyun menampilkan senyum kemenangan, hoho.

"Hm. Bagaimana yah. Aku sudah terlanjur marah, _tuh_!" Baekhyun memang paling suka membuat nyali orang menciut.

_"Kau harus memaafkan ku Baek."_

"Kenapa harus?"

_"Karena aku menyukaimu."_

"JanㅡAPAH!? _SERIOUSLY_!" Baekhyun langsung berdiri diatas ranjangnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar, dia terkena _Heart Attack_!

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang memuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal."Kau mengerjaiku?" Ketusnya.

_"Sepertinya tidak."_

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memekik tertahan. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? KYAAA

Namun karena gengsinya yang selangit Baekhyun pun berpura-pura tidak peduli padahal dia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit bahagia.

"Tidak lucu ah." Ucapnya sok cuek.

_"Aku serius Baek. Aku menyukaimu, bahkan sejak kita masih sekolah dulu."_ Aku Chanyeol.

"Selama itu?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Bahkan saat sekolah dulu dia tak sedikitpun melirik namja itu.

_"Hm."_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ehm mantan istri dan anakmu?"

Fakta ini lah yang membuat Baekhyun harus segera berhenti berharap. Kenapa sih?

_"Aku belum menikah, bagaimana mungkin bisa memiliki seorang mantan istri? Dan soal Sehun, dia hanya anak angkatku."_

Sumpah demi apa! Ini bukan jebakan batman, april mop atau hari bohong sedunia kan? Kenapa, kenapa jawaban Chanyeol membuat perut Baekhyun dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Ini menggelikan tapi menyenangkan.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Baekhyun harap-harap cemas.

_"Bagaimana bisa aku bercanda disaat seperti ini, Baek."_

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya pelan. Yaampun! Pipinya bahkan sudah merona.

"Hmm.. TAPI KAU TIDAK ASIK, AH! MASA MENYATAKAN PERASAAN DI TELEPON SIH!" Baekhyun selamanya adalah Baekhyun, si manusia gengsi.

Chanyeol terkekeh._"Baiklah. Kau ingin aku mengatakannya secara langsung? Dimana? Kapan?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, _It's time to revenge_! Yeey

"Di rumahku! Sekarang!"

**Pip**

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke ranjang. Kemudian dia meloncat-loncat bahagia diatas ranjangnya. Aaaaaa kenapa rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

Sementara itu Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat sambungan teleponnya tiba-tiba saja terputus. Namun dia mengingat ucapan terakhir Baekhyun tadi.

Dan secepat kilat dia menuju rumah pujaan hatinya itu, dia tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini.

Sudah lebih 9 tahun dia menunggu saat dimana bisa dekat dengan pujaan hatinya. Hanya karena ide gilanya sewaktu sekolah menengah atas dulu, dia harus rela kehilangan waktu untuk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

Siapa sih yang mau berteman dengan namja aneh kutu buku yang konyol? Andai saja dia bertemu Baekhyun sebelum memutuskan untuk merubah penampilan demi kenyamanan selama belajar, sudah pasti dia tidak akan melakukannya.

Demi leluhur Kelinci! Baekhyun itu satu-satunya namja yang membuat Chanyeol melakukan hal-hal dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Dengan senyum menawannya ia mengendarai mobil sportnya menuju rumah Baekhyun, calon masa depannya.

:

::

:::

_Neo ttaemune nae maeumeun, gabot ibgo ijen naega matseojulge_

_Ni hwasareun Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! Nareul noryeosseo_

_Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Naneun Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! _

_Dogi bae inni mare na, sangcheo ibgodo dashi jundu beonjjae Chance_

_Neon yeokshi Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! Ttaereul noryeosseo_

_Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Naneun Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! _

Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu dari girlband favoritnya dan juga mengikuti jogetannya dengan wajah ceria. Entah kenapa dirinya serasa berbunga, benar-benar menyenangkan dan dia menyukai perasaan ini. Tak lama terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi, dengan secepat kilat dia berlari dan membuka pintu.

Matanya berbinar cerah mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya. Tanpa babibu, Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memeluk namja itu erat-erat.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas dengan senyum simpul yang membuatnya terlihat sepuluh kali lipat lebih tampan.

"Kau datang." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang sudah lama ku sukai." Jawab Chanyeol nyengir.

Baekhyun memberengut."Hanya suka? Tidak cinta?" Tanyanya polos.

Chanyeol gemas lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun."Cintaku hanya untuk istriku kelak." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah tidak sukanya."Ya sudah sana! Pergi!" Usirnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Kau kan tidak mencintaiku. Jadi pergi saja!"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal."Kau jangan mempermainkanku ya! Kau pikir aku ini apa bisa seenaknya kau ajak ke atas awan lalu dengan sadisnya kau hempaskan begitu saja. Sakit tahu tidak!" Pekiknya frustasi.

"Baek, bisa kah kau tidak selalu berpikiran negatif tentangku?"

"Tidak bisa!" Jawabnya cepat.

Chanyeol menghela napas pendek lalu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hingga membuat namja itu mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Dengar."

"Tidak mau!"

"Baek, jangan menyela." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Dengar, aku memang menyukaimu sangat-sangat menyukaimu malahan. Kau orang pertama yang membuatku tidak bisa fokus dan gila sejak dulu. Karena aku menyukaimu maka aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, namun ku rasa usia kita sudah tidak cocok lagi jika harus melakukan penjajakan. Jadi aku ingin menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu. _Will you be my future_?"

_Speechles._

Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong kedepan. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, dia ingin tidak percaya tapi ini nyata.

Barusan Chanyeol melamarnya? Tapi mereka kan baru kenal belum lama ㅡmenurut Baekhyun. Apa ini termasuk jebakan yang dirancang oleh Chanyeol karena tadi siang dia memaki namja itu?

Kepala Baekhyun berputar-putar dan dia harus segera sadar sebelum benar-benar pingsan.

"Yeol."

"Hm?"

"Kau serius?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk."Pasti. Menikah denganku ya. Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Baek." Pintanya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghempuskannya perlahan."Kau tahu? Aku shock!" Katanya ㅡmasih dengan nada datar.

"_I know. But why_?"

"Kita baru kenal bahkan aku tidak mengingatmu sama sekali. Buta semua hal tentangmu, bisakah kita tetap menikah?"

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun kemudian mengecupnya lembut."Aku mengenalmu, aku bahkan tak pernah melupakan semua hal tentangmu. Aku tidak peduli kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentangku karena setelah kita menikah aku ingin memulainya dari awal, hanya ada kau dan aku juga Sehun anak kita." Ucap Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

Seandainya Baekhyun adalah remaja labil atau seseorang yang memiliki jiwa melankolis mungkin ucapan Chanyeol akan membuatnya meneteskan airmata atau berbagai macam hal yang menjijikan ㅡmenurutnya yang lain, sayangnya Baekhyun adalah tipe yang sangat-sangat jauh dari kata melankolis jadi dia hanya menatap datar setiap apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol walau dalam dirinya sudah meletup-letup tak karuan.

Orang bodoh mana sih yang akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini. Walau Baekhyun memang baru mengenal namja ini beberapa waktu lalu tapi dia yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah sosok yang dicarinya selama ini.

Tuh kan, kalau dipikirkan terlalu dalam pasti pembawaannya jadi melankolis. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengangguk, tanpa sadar.

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Ha? Kapan aku mengatakannya?" Baekhyun cengo sendiri. Memangnya dia sudah menjawab ya? Kapan?

"Bukankah kau tadi mengangguk? Itu artinya kau setuju, Baek."

"Enak saja! Tidak bisa! Aku belum mengatakan iya!" Baekhyun mendengus lucu.

"Jadi?"

"Aku mau.."

"Ha?"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang!" Baekhyun bersedekap dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menarik dagu Baekhyun hingga menghadapnya."Terima kasih." Ucapnya lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis."Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, _Man_!" Ucapnya yang membuat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hm?"

"_Kiss me_."

"Baek? Kau sungguhan?" Chanyeol masih menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya menggoda.

"Ah, kau lambat sekali!"

_Cup_

Mata Chanyeol membelalak tajam saat Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum sangat manis membuat Chanyeol susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Bantu aku mengenalmu, Yeol!" Bisiknya.

Dengan semangat Chanyeol mengangguk."Tentu. Tapi tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, _honey_"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, balas dendam eh?

"Apa maksudmu? Kau minta cium?" Tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng."Tidak. Itu terlalu mudah. Bagaimana kalau _honey moon_ sebulan penuh?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Dasar mesum!"

Dan mereka berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang memukuli Chanyeol membabi buta. Haha rasakan kau Park! Salah sendiri bermain-main dengan Byun Baekhyun.

:

::

:::

Setelah menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada sahabatnya ㅡJongin dan Kyungsoo hal pertama yang Baekhyun dapatkan adalah pukulan di kepalanya berkali-kali. Belum sempat namja itu bertanya kenapa, Kyungsoo dengan lantang menjelaskan.

"Kau itu memang bodoh, Baek! Padahal waktu sekolah dulu Chanyeol sangat perhatian padamu. Kalau aku jadi Chanyeol pasti akan berpikir seribu kali untuk menikahi namja bodoh dan tidak peka sepertimu. Kau beruntung man!" Ucapnya dengan nada berlebihan.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya mengucapkan selamat, saat Baekhyun bertanya kenapa dia juga ikut memukul kepalanya dengan santai Jongin menjawabㅡ

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang istriku lakukan. Lagipula kapan lagi bisa memukulmu yang menyebalkan ini."

Tiga kata untuk mereka berdua, _ Fvck you Man_! Baekhyun akhirnya mengamuk dengan melempari semua barang yang ada disekitarnya ㅡpadahal hanya bantal sofa, mana rela dia membanting kristal dan guci-guci mahal itu yang ada dia yang akan dibanting oleh appanya. Haha.

Tapi bagaimana pun Baekhyun tetap harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada pasangan KaiSoo, karena berkat mereka Baekhyun bisa bertemu dan dekat ㅡbahkan menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Semoga saja hidupnya akan lebih berwarna setelah ini.

.

Sore ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berkunjung ke apartemennya. Chanyeol hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sehun karena kedua orang tuanya memilih menetap di China.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, Baekhyun sedikit horror dengan anak itu. Sejak pertama kali Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen Chanyeol anak itu menatapnya seolah ingin menguliti hidup-hidup.

"Appa, siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun seraya menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

"Ah, Sehunnie kenalkan ini Baekhyun hyung, dia calon ibumu." Jawab Chanyeol lembut.

"Sirheo!" Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu lantas mendelik kearah Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa? Baekhyun hyung baik kok." Baekhyun tersipu mendengar Chanyeol memuji dirinya.

"Dia namja masa iya jadi ibu sih? Dan lagi aku tidak setuju appa menikah dengannya."

Chanyeol menghela napas pendek kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang malah asik dengan ponselnya, ckck.

"Tapi Sehunnie, dia namja yang appa cintai."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dia jadi ibuku!"

Sehun lalu berlari memasuki kamarnya dengan membanting pintu keras-keras. Baekhyun kaget lalu mengelus dadanya.

"Yaampun anakmu kenapa sih bandel begitu? Aku jadi ragu untuk menikah denganmu. Kau tahu kan aku ini tidak sabaran." Kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beralih duduk disebelah Baekhyun lalu mengelus surai namja itu sayang."Baek, aku tahu kau tidak akan sejahat itu pada Sehun. Beri aku waktu untuk membujuknya. Mungkin dia hanya belum bisa menerimamu, aku yakin dia pasti akan mengerti."

Yaampun! Kenapa Chanyeol dewasa sekali sih. Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Habisnya dia menyebalkan sih. Aku kan jadi gemas!" Cicitnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menyubit hidung mancung Baekhyun."Kalau denganku apa kau gemas juga, eum?" Tanyanya dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas."Kau mesum!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Haha. Kau lucu, Baek!"

Baekhyun malas menjawab dan lebih memilih menyamankan posisinya di bahu Chanyeol. Ternyata begini ya rasanya bermanja-manja dengan kekasih, tahu begini daridulu dia punya pacar.

Masalahnya sampai dia bertemu Chanyeol belum ada satupun namja yang memikat hatinya, huhu.

_Dddrrtt dddrtt_

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, setelah meminta ijin pada kekasihnya untuk mengangkat telepon, Chanyeol segera berdiri dan mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari kantornya.

"Hm. Iya aku akan segara kesana."

Chanyeol memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana kainnya. Baekhyun menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Dari siapa?"

"Mr. Kim, ada masalah di bagian gudang dan aku harus segera kesana. Kau tidak apa kan ku tinggal disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal.

"Hm. Gwaenchana, tidak lama kan?"

"Aku usahakan. Dan aku titip Sehun ya, jika kau tidak keberatan tolong buatkan dia makan malam. Aku mencintaimu."

_Cup_

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Chanyeol. Yang benar saja dia harus membuatkan anak tengil itu makanan? _Hell to the yeeeah_

Tapi karena kecupan manis Chanyeol di keningnya yang membuatnya berbunga, akhirnya dia pun mengangguk ㅡterpaksa.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hm. Hati-hati."

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak terbiasa hidup dalam keheningan dan kesunyian yang membuatnya gatal ingin menggaruk apa saja yang ada didekatnya.

_Ceklek_

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Sehun yang kini menatapnya datar. Cih, masih anak-anak saja sudah menyebalkan begini bagaimana kalau sudah dewasa.

Darimana sih Chanyeol memungut anak macam dia, Sehun benar-benar ancaman baginya.

"Mana appa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan. Pada hantu!"

Baekhyun mencibir."Heh jadi anak itu sopan sedikit bisa kan? Panggil aku hyung!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"_Like I care_, huh?!"

_Kamfretos_! Ini anak memang minta dicakar sepertinya. Dia tidak tahu apa Baekhyun itu sangat tidak bisa mengontrol emosi pada anak-anak.

"Jangan harap aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam, hhh." Baekhyun menyeringai.

Sehun menoleh dan menatapnya datar."Aku bisa memesan makanan di restoran. Tidak masalah." Jawabnya tak acuh.

Huee eomma! Baekhyun ingin menangis meraung-raung! Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang terkenal tak terkalahkan dalam hal bully-membully kini dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah ingusan menyebalkan macam Sehun, dosa apa dia! Hueeeeee

"Huh!" Baekhyun membuang mukanya karena malu dan kesal, dia dipermalukan!

:

::

:::

Sebulan sudah hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjalin. Namun selama itu Baekhyun masih saja belum bisa dekat dan mengambil hati Sehun ㅡanak tengil yang menyusahkan.

Parahnya, Sehun selalu saja membuat Baekhyun harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk menjemput anak itu di sekolah. Kalau bukan karena Chanyeol, sudah pasti Baekhyun akan membuang anak itu di pinggir jalan.

Seperti halnya hari ini, Chanyeol menelponnya dan meminta dirinya menjemput Sehun. Dengan alasan bahwa Sehun hanya ingin dijemput Baekhyun ㅡuntung saja hari ini Chanyeol ikut bersamanya.

Apa-apaan itu! Sudah jelas Sehun hanya ingin mengerjainya, dan bodohnya Chanyeol malahan mengira bahwa Sehun sudah menerima kehadiran Baekhyun.

_Ganteng-ganteng kok Bego_! Itulah yang sering Baekhyun umpatkan dalam hati untuk kekasihnya.

"Hai anak appa yang tampan. Bagaimana harimu selama di sekolah, eum?"

Baekhyun mendengus tak setuju mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang berlebihan. Tampan? _Please_, melihat wajah datarnya saja membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali melempar anak itu dengan sendal jepit miliknya.

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Huh, pasti dia membuat ulah lagi." Sindir Baekhyun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tak bisa untuk membantah jika itu adalah Chanyeol, sebenarnya dia tidak rela tapi sudahlah.

"Hm."

Setelah itu mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan melesat menuju restoran untuk makan siang.

.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengigit telinga Jongin atau setidaknya meremas pantat Kyungsoo! Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan bahkan mengalahkan Masha ㅡtokoh kartun yang sangat disukainya itu.

Bagaimana bisa namja kecil itu meminta dirinya untuk ehm menyuapinya. Demi benda berharga di balik celana Chanyeol! Baekhyun ingin mencekiknya sekarang juga.

Kenapa sih ada makhluk kecil macam setan seperti Sehun di dunia ini. Kalau boleh memilih Baekhyun lebih baik menyuapi anak singa daripada harus menyuapi Sehun yang kelakuannya mengalahi anak singa.

"Nih!" Dengan kasar Baekhyun memasukkan sendok penuh makanan ke dalam mulut kecil Sehun, peduli apa anak itu akan tersedak!

"Ya! Mulutku kecil kenapa kau menyendokkan makanan terlalu banyak. Kau sengaja ya?"

Tuh kan! Anak itu pandai sekali memancing kemarahan Baekhyun. Cukup sudah! Baekhyun kesal! Dia bukan _babysitter_, OK!

"Chanyeol! Kalau kau mencintaiku harusnya kau tahu apa saja yang aku suka dan tidak suka! Aku mau kita putus!"

Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan sendoknya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dilihatnya namja itu mengeluarkan airmatanya, hati Chanyeol terasa sakit melihatnya.

"B-baek, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya."Aku sudah berusaha bersabar selama ini. Mengorbankan jam kerjaku hanya untuk anak itu dan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyukaiku. Jadi lebih baik kita putus saja! Aku tak apa patah hati, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh aku tak bisa hidup seatap dengannya kelak jika dia tetap seperti itu. Aku permisi!"

Baekhyun berlari dengan airmata yang menganak sungai. Dia tahu keputusannya hanya akan menyakiti dirinya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Sehun.

Baekhyun tahu dia hanya kurang sabar dan kekanakan, memangnya Baekhyun peduli. Tidak ya tidak!

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya asal lalu menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya datar."Sehun, appa tidak akan menyalahkanmu atas semua ini. Tapi appa mohon mengertilah, dia namja yang appa cintai." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hm. Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak ingin appa menikah dengannya." Jawab Sehun.

"Berikan appa satu alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kau tak menyukai Baekhyun dan tak ingin dia jadi istri appa. Dia baik bahkan dia selalu menjagamu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Karena aku ingin akulah yang jadi kekasihnya bukan kau appa." Jawab Sehun datar, kelewat datar malah.

"MWO!?"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ^^ **

**Thankseu~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Colobose**

**By : Fdz**

**Cast : ChanBaek slight KaiSoo with Sehun and Luhan**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Friendship, Family, Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Selain cerita semua bukan milik saya, kecuali ChanBaek yang saling memiliki ****ㅡ****harus!**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, Lebay, Alay, Gaje, Mainstream, Humor gagal, Tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, etc.**

**.**

**Dont Like? Dont Read!**

**No Bash/Flame!**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**N/B : Miaaaaan telat banget updatenya *bow* saya lupa kalo punya ff ini ****ㅡ****WHAT! Hehe**

**Sekali lagi maaf banget yah karena keterlambatan update *kecup kai* nyehe**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

.

.

.

.

"Berikan appa satu alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kau tak menyukai Baekhyun, eum? Dia baik bahkan dia selalu menjagamu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena aku ingin akulah yang jadi kekasihnya bukan kau appa." Jawab Sehun datar, kelewat datar malah.

"MWO!?"

Chanyeol hampir terjungkang dari kursi mendengar pernyataan anaknya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun yang baru berusia 7 tahun bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu?

"Hahaa aku hanya bercanda appa. Mana mungkin aku menyukai namja berisik seperti Baekhyun."

"Nde?"

Mata Chanyeol kembali melotot, jadi sebenarnya Sehun ini suka atau tidak sih dengan kekasihnya?

Sehun tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah appanya yang terlihat seperti orang kebakaran jenggot, lucu sekali.

"Jinjjayo! Aku hanya bercanda." Sehun memasang tanda V di jarinya lalu nyengir lebar.

Chanyeol mendesah lega, untung saja Sehun hanya bercanda jika sungguhan mungkin dirinya bisa botak mendadak.

"Kau membuat appa hampir jantungan Sehunnie." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Hehe mian. Tapiㅡsepertinya aku mulai menyukai namja berisik itu. Yah, dia cukup baik walau sangat cerewet dan eum kasar." Sehun menggedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum tipis mengingat betapa cerewetnya Baekhyun saat bersama dirinya.

"Benarkah? Jadiㅡkau merestui hubungan kami?" Tanya Chanyeol berbinar.

"Hmㅡbisa jadi."

"Ooh.. Gomawo Sehunnie... Appa sangat-sangat mencintaimu!" Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemari anaknya.

"Nado."

Satu masalah terselesaikan, dan sekarang waktunya Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan kembali hati kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus diberi pelajaran caranya bersabar dan mengendalikan diri.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah setelah mendapat sebuah ide di otaknya. Byun Baekhyun, tunggulah kejutan dari kekasihmu yang tampan ini baby ㅡpikirnya dengan senyum licik -tampan-.

:

::

:::

Baekhyun bohong besar jika mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. Pasalnya, saat ini anak itu tengah menangis meraung-raung bagai beruang tak dikasih makan sebulan di kamar Kyungsoo! Ingat kamar Kyungsoo!

Membuat pasangan KaiSoo tega tidak tega melihatnya. Bagaimana juga Baekhyun adalah sahabat mereka, tapi ini sudah sangat malam ㅡDemi Tuhan! Bahkan ini lewat tengah malam.

Dan sahabatnya ini dengan tidak tahu malunya menyusup kedalam kamar mereka, untung saja mereka belum sempat melakukan apa-apa ㅡehm!

"Huaaaaaa aku benci Chanyeol! Huaaa ah tidak! Aku benci Sehun huaaaa.."

"Astaga Baek! Kau itu kenapa sih? Sejak dua jam yang lalu kau hanya meneriakkan itu dan itu saja! Kami bosan dan lelah! Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kesabarannya sudah habis.

Baekhyun mengelap ingusnya menggunakan selimut Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo langsung histeris. Baekhyun benar-benar jorok!

"Hiks. Kyung! Aku putus dengan Chanyeol huaaaa. A-aku memutuskannya hiks."

"APAH!? Kalian putus? Tapi kenapa?!" Tanya Jongin yang cukup terkejut.

"Ini semua gara-gara Sehun! Anak itu!" Baekhyun meninju bantal yang ada didepannya dan membayangkan jika itu adalah wajah Sehun.

"Nde? Maksudmu anak angkat Chanyeol itu?" Tanya Jongin -lagi-.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan masih memukuli bantal di tangannya."Hm. Dia menyebalkan! A-aku huaaaaaaaaa."

"Astaga! Astaga! Anakku bisa keluar sekarang juga jika kau tak segera berhenti menangis. Oh Tuhan!" Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

"Chagiya, gwaenchana?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Hm. Aku keluar saja ya, sepertinya anak ku tergganggu dengan tangisanmu Baek! Jongin, jaga Baekhyun ya." Pamit Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Jongin nampak bingung.

"Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyun butuh teman dan sayangnya anak kita tidak bisa dengan suasan berisik. Maaf."

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat dari belakang.

"Huaaaaaa Kyunggie.. Maafkan aku hiks hiks."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun."Tidak apa, Baek! Aku tidak mau kau gila jika terus menerus begini. Sebaiknya kau ceritakan saja semuanya pada Jongin. Aku harus tidur. Maaf ya."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat dibelakang."Aku yang harusnya minta maaf hiks. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin dan meminta pendapatnya, setelah itu aku tidur. Kau istirahatlah." Ucapnya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun berjanji dalam hati akan menjadi sahabat yang baik dan berguna untuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat pengertian.

Baekhyun lalu kembali duduk di ranjang dan menatap Jongin yang sudah siap mendengar ceritanya dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi?" Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang lalu memulai ceritanya dari awal hingga akhir. Baekhyun bahkan menjambak rambut Jongin ketika mengingat Sehun. Dia benar-benar dendam kesumat dengan anak itu.

Lihat saja nanti, dia akan membuat perhitungan dengannya. Dan Baekhyun juga memeluk Jongin erat-erat saat mengingat Chanyeol, ah betapa dia merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau kataku sih, sebaiknya kau besok temui Chanyeol dan minta maaf." Ucap Jongin setelah Baekhyun selesai menceritakan kisah dramatisnya.

"Ha? Kenapa harus?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena kau itu bodoh dan telah membuat kesalahan fatal dengan meminta putus dari Chanyeol!" Jawab Jongin santai.

"Tidak ah. Dia yang harus datang dan minta maaf padaku!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya kesal, Baekhyun itu sudah tahu salah masih saja sok jual mahal!

"Tadi sebelum kau kemari Chanyeol menelponku dia mencarimu ke rumah tapi kau tak ada. Nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi, aku yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa ya ku jawab saja tidak tahu. Baek, Chanyeol itu sangat mencintaimu. Kau bodoh jika melepaskannya begitu saja apalagi hanya karena anak ingusan seperti Sehun. Aku yakin kok, anak itu hanya mengerjaimu saja."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana mendengar ucapan Jongin. Jujur, dia bahagia karena Chanyeol ternyata memang sangat mencintainya.

Tadi dia memang tidak pulang ke rumah dan memilih bermain di taman kanak-kanak dekat kantornya. Setelahnya dia pergi ke rumah KaiSoo.

Dan Baekhyun memang sengaja mematikan ponselnya, sebenarnya karena dia malas ditelpon appanya yang cerewet itu.

Kalau begini, Baekhyun jadi merasa berada dipihak yang salah ㅡnyata memang kau salah, Baek!

"Jadi aku harus menemuinya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

"Hm. Harus!"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar."Huh, akan ku pikirkan."

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Byun Baekhyun! Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Ingat! Chanyeol itu tampan, dia mudah saja mencari penggantimu jika dia mau." Jongin menyeringai.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam."Apa maksudmu? Chanyeol itu mencintaiku!" Hardiknya.

"Siapa tahu saja kan?" Jongin menggedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Nonono! Chanyeol milikku! Enak saja dia mencari orang lain. Tidak akan ku biarkan!" Baekhyun meninju bantal didepannya kuat-kuat.

"Nah, buktikan!" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya.

Langkah pertama, Sukses!

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir didepan apartemen Chanyeol pagi ini. Setelah semalaman dia berpikir dan tak menemukan jalan keluar, akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menemui namja itu secepatnya.

Baekhyun ingin meminta maaf dan tak ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia malu tapi daripada dia jadi perjaka lapuk tua yang tidak laku ㅡOh Tidak! Akhirnya dia menyingkirkan sedikit gengsinya itu.

Lebih sepuluh menit Baekhyun melakukan kegiatan layaknya setrika itu hingga akhirnya pintu apartemen Chanyeol terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja tampan yang membuat pikiran Baekhyun kacau. Tanpa menunggu lama dan mengabaikan rasa malu ㅡsejak kapan Baekhyun punya kemaluan? Oops! _Nonono, You know what I mean, right_?

"Chanyeollie huhu aku rindu." Katanya berdengung di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah, tapi sedetik kemudian dia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar dan terkesan dingin. Dia melepas pelukan Baekhyun membuat namja pendek itu mendongak dan mengernyitkan dahi melihat wajah tak bersahabat Chanyeol, jangan bilang!

Oh Andwae! Nonono! Jangan sampai! Tidak bisa! Baekhyun belum siap! _Please_...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kita sudah putus?"

"Channie! Siapa yang datang ㅡeoh, nugu!?"

_DEG_

"Chanyeol! _You Stupid_! Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Baekhyun menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya datar.

Baekhyun hampir saja menangis melihat ada seseorang berdiri dibelakang punggung Chanyeol. Namja itu begitu cantik dengan matanya yang berbinar. Oh Baekhyun merasa bodoh entah karena apa.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan ku, Baek! Kau tidak amnesia, Kan?!"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Chanyeol sama saja dengan namja kebanyakan ㅡpengecualian untuk Baekhyun.

Jadi ungkapan cintanya selama ini hanyalah bualan semata, dasar buaya! Baekhyun benci Chanyeol detik ini juga!

"Ooh, begitu yah? Ok, jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi!"

Baekhyun lalu berbalik badan dan berlari cepat, dia menghapus lelehan airmata yang seenaknya saja mengalir tanpa diminta. Dia tak menoleh kebelakang barang sedikitpun, Baekhyun sakit hati. Dia bodoh sudah datang kemari, yang dia dapat hanyalah sakit hati yang membuatnya hampir susah bernapas.

Didalam lift Baekhyun menangis meraung-raung, dia tak peduli jika ada petugas cctv apartemen ini yang melihatnya. Sejak kapan Baekhyun peduli dengan orang lain? Tapi Chanyeol ㅡhiks Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Sepertinya dia butuh hal yang membuatnya bisa melupakan namja sialan macam Chanyeol.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan wajah sendunya. Dia tahu Baekhyun itu tidak pernah baik dalam masalah pengendalian diri, tapi kenapa sampai harus seperti ini.

Padahal ucapannya tadi tidak terlalu menyakitkan ㅡmenurutnya. Ingatlah Park! Seumur hidup, si manusia tidak peka itu baru sekali yang namanya pacaran! Harusnya kau lebih paham, dasar bodoh!

"Aaaargh!"

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya meratapi kebodohan dirinya. Kalau sudah begini, niat untuk mengerjai kekasihnya bukannya sukses malahan gagal, gagal total!

Baekhyun kan tidak bisa diajak bercanda dan pasti sekarang namja itu sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak soal dirinya. Ah, Chanyeol memang idiot!

"Dia kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada namja disebelahnya lalu mengangguk."Hm. Dia orang yang ku cintai sejak sekolah dulu, hyung!"

"Wow! Itu tadi Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk."Kau membuat Baekhyun semakin berpikir bahwa aku adalah namja bejat Luhan hyung."

"Ha? Why? why?"

Chanyeol hanya mengibaskan tangannya membuat Luhan semakin cengo tak mengerti.

:

::

:::

Baekhyun memutar musik kencang-kencang hingga terdengar sampai gerbang rumahnya. Saat ini dia sedang sakit hati dan dia butuh hiburan.

Masalah appanya akan marah, sudah dia pikirkan jauh-jauh tadi. Dia hanya akan menjadi anak baik yang penurut jika diberi nasehat maka appanya akan berhenti berceramah.

_Sakitnya tuh di sini Di dalam hatiku_

_Sakitnya tuh di sini Melihat kau selingkuh_

_Sakitnya tuh di sini Pas kena hatiku_

_Sakitnya tuh di sini Kau menduakan aku_

Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu Indonesia yang tak sengaja dia lihat waktu browsing di _Youtube_ beberapa waktu lalu dan langsung mendownloadnya ㅡkarena lumayan asik untuk didengar. Liriknya pun seolah mengejek Baekhyun yang kini sedang patah hati, sangat pas dan tidak ada duanya. Hebat!

_Sakit.. Sakit.. Sakitnya.. Tuh disini..._

Hiks. Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya sembari menunjuk-nujuk dadanya yang terasa nyeri mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun hanya tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan setega itu padanya. Padahal, Baekhyun ingin sekali segera menikah dan memiliki teman hidup.

Bahkan lelaki bermata sipit itu sudah belajar menerima Sehun yang super menyebalkan itu. Tapi apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi nasi goreng ㅡtinggal dilahap dan kenyang, abaikan!

"Huaaaa Chanyeol sialan! Brengsek huaaaaaaaaaa tapi aku cintaaaaaaaa.."

Baekhyun menendang udara saking kesalnya. Dia menghapus kasar airmatanya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering.

Baekhyun menatap penuh arti layar ponselnya yang menampakkan nama orang yang membuatnya menjadi segila ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mengabaikannya tapi dia rindu namja itu.

Harusnya tadi dia mendengarkan dulu penjelasan Chanyeol, tapi untuk apa? Sedangkan mengejarnya saja tidak namja itu lakukan.

Huaa Baekhyun ingin sekali menonjok wajah tampan Chanyeol tapi sayangnya dia tak akan pernah bisa ㅡsayang sekali wajah setampan itu ditonjok, akan lebih baik jika dicium. Ah, Baekhyun semakin melantur hingga tak sadar telah menerima panggilan itu dan mengabaikan suara diseberang sana.

_"__ㅡ__hyun?"_

Baekhyun gelagapan lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat! Otaknya mungkin sudah geser karena keseringan patah hati ㅡkasian.

"Untuk apa kau menelpon!?" Jawab Baekhyun super ketus.

_"Maaf__ㅡ__"_

"Kau pikir dengan maaf hatiku bisa kembali utuh? Sakit yeol.. Sakit..." Baekhyun meremas dadanya dengan gaya dramatis.

Andai saja mereka sedang tidak dalam mode 'tegang' mungkin Chanyeol akan terbahak mendengar kekasihnya merintih seperti itu. Tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol seolah ditampar telak! Kekasihnya sedang marah, dan itu karena dirinya jadi setidaknya dia harus bisa menjaga sikap untuk mendapat kembali simpatik dari kekasih manjanya ini.

_"Baek, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."_ Ucap Chanyeol tenang.

Baekhyun menyedot kembali ingusnya yang hendak keluar menyebabkan suara yang lumayan errr menjijikan! ㅡmemangnya Baekhyun peduli? Lalu memutar-mutar helain rambutnya yang mulai memanjang.

"Apa?" Katanya ketus.

_"Namja tadi.. Hm, dia Luhan. Dia__ㅡ__"_

"Kekasih barumu kan?" Baekhyun menyeringai pedih."Sudah ku duga. Sakittt mamen! Sakitnyaaaaaaaaa tuh disㅡ"

_"Baekhyun berhenti mendramatisir dan dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik!"_

Baekhyun langsung melotot saat Chanyeol memotong ucapannya dan membentak dirinya. Chanyeol benar-benar berubah, dan Baekhyun kembali meraung.

"Huaaaa Chanyeol jahat!"

Chanyeol mendesah kasar disana, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana lagi menghadapi orang seperti Baekhyun. Apa dia harus gantung diri didepan namja itu dulu baru bisa membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun mengerti dirinya? Susah!

_"Baekhyun, Please! Aku hanya ingin meluruskan masalah."_

Baekhyun bisa jelas mendengar nada frustasi dari suara Chanyeol. Akhirnya dia pun berhenti menangis dan mengusap airmata juga ingusnya dengan jaket miliknya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang jelaskan semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun melunak.

_"Jadi, namja tadi namanya Luhan__ㅡ__"_

"Hm. Aku sudah tahu! Namanya LUHAN! Bisakah kau langsung ke intinya saja? Aku bosan kau selalu menyebut namanya, memangnya dia putri sejagad? Menyebalkan." Baekhyun menyibir hingga bibirnya maju lima senti ㅡdia hanya malu untuk mengakui jika dirinya cemburu, ck.

_"Maaf."_

Ada jeda beberapa detik hingga Chanyeol kembali meneruskan ucapannya.

_"Lu__ㅡ__maksudku Luhan__ㅡ__ah namja itu dia adalah kakakku Baek. Selama ini dia tinggal di Cina dan baru kembali kemarin sore. Dan__ㅡ__"_

"APA? JADI IKAN LOHAN ITU KAKAKMU!? ASTAGA! ASTAGA! AKU BAHAGIA OH TUHAN! CHANYEOL TIDAK SELINGKUH! AKU BATAL PATAH HATI KYAAAAA!"

Baekhyun memekik kegirangan mengetahui fakta bahwa namja yang dia duga adalah kekasih gelap dan selingkuhan Chanyeol ternyata adalah KAKAKnya yang berarti adalah calon kakak iparnya. Astaga! Baekhyun bahagia! Bahagia sekali..

_"Baek? Are u okey?"_

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Teramat sangat baik! Kyaa Chanyeol maafkan aku yang sudah berburuk sangka padamu muah muah muah.."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar disana, ternyata menaklukkan seorang Baekhyun itu gampang-gampang susah. Dia senang, kekasihnya akhirnya bisa tertawa kembali.

_"Baek, kita masih pacaran kan?"_ Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Sialan! Kapan kita putus, hah? Tentu saja babo!" Baekhyun mesem ㅡmalu mengingat kejadian kemarin.

_"Gomawo Baek. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol hehe."

Baekhyun mengigiti jarinya saking malunya, pipinya bahkan merona saking bahagianya. Ah, Baekhyun bahagia!

_"Hm. Bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu ke apartemen dan ku kenalkan dengan kakakku? Aku yakin kalian akan cocok, dan soal Sehun.."_

Baekhyun harap-harap cemas mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Chanyeol. Jangan bilang anak itu berulah lagi, Baekhyun langsung mencibir.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

_"Sehun sudah merestui hubungan kita, dan Luhan hyung akan membawanya ke Cina." _Lanjut Chanyeol.

"OohㅡWHAT! JINJJAYO?!" Baekhyun melotot saking kagetnya, ini berita bahagia atau bagaimana.

_"Heum. Sehun sendiri yang menginginkannya."_

"Chanyeol kau harus tahu! Aku Shock! _'Aku bahagia Chanyeol! Bahagia!'_ (Lanjutnya dalam hati)."

_"Hehe, ya sudah kau bersiaplah! Aku akan menjemputmu 20 menit lagi."_

"Heum. Aku tunggu."

_"Sampai ketemu Baek."_

"Ne Chanyeol."

_"Muah."_

"Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh."

Baekhyun langsung melempar ponselnya setelah panggilannya terputus. Dia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya yang kusut tak berbentuk.

Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia! Dia kembali pada Chanyeol dan si anak nakal itu akan pergi. Astaga! Ini baru namanya BAHAGIA!

Baekhyun menari-nari kegirangan hingga tak sadar bahwa lantai yang dipijaknya licin danㅡ

**BRUUUGH!**

ㅡnamja itu terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya hingga pantat sexy-nya mencium dinginnya lantai kamar mandi. Rusaklah sudah kebahagiannya, Baekhyun meraung-raung seperti bayi kemudian menyumpah serapahi lantai kamar mandinya yang akan segera dia ganti dengan yang baru.

Ini Bahagia yang membawa sial namanya, HAHA. Poor Baekhyun huhu..

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Hehe nista banget yah? Hahahahaa maaf-maaf soalnya idenya pun nyangkut di ketek Chanyeol hahaha**

**Sekali lagi maaf karena lama banget updatenya dan chapter ini juga jadinya absurd to the max! **

**Tapi jangan bosen nunggu ya, okok?**

**Jangan lupa review dan see yaa**

**Muah**


End file.
